LOVE AFFAIR: BOTAN
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Conjunto de ficlets envolvendo Botan e um personagem diferente a cada capítulo. Conteúdo levemente explícito.
1. Botan x Kurama

_**Woman**_

* * *

><p><em>Se eu estiver inclinado o suficiente para subir ao seu lado,<em>

_Você me dirá que ainda não é a hora certa?_

_E se eu nunca encontrar a chave que você escondeu tão bem,_

_Você dirá que eu poderei passar a noite?_

Era madrugada de verão, as janelas abertas deixando a luz da lua preencher o quarto, o vento quente tocando todos os móveis ali dentro, enquanto um casal jazia no grande futton, acomodado ao centro do cômodo.

Preguiçosos e lânguidos, exaustos após horas e horas de uma luta corporal que não envolvia violência alguma. Era pura paixão. O suor fazia com que a pele de ambos grudasse com mais força, como se o fato de estarem se amando não fosse o suficiente.

Àquela altura, todos os acontecimentos faziam parte do que dois apaixonados estavam vivendo quase todas as noites.

Ela riu ao sentir pequenas mordidas no pescoço, acompanhadas de uma trilha de pequenos beijos que estava enlouquecendo-a de desejo. Era sempre daquele jeito; eles simplesmente não conseguiam parar.

Virou-se de frente para o amante, sorrindo.

Ah, como aquele sorriso era lindo... conseguia desconcertar até mesmo o mais temível de todos os ladrões do Makai. Preferia estar em sua forma original para deixar sua virilidade e imponência tomarem conta do lugar, mas existiam alguns pequenos detalhes que impediam-no de ser o macho dominante. Ela conseguia virar a cabeça dele sem fazer muito esforço. Esforço é o que ele cobraria depois de tanta sedução, mas nada que incomodasse nenhuma das partes.

Uma deusa, uma princesa, uma rainha, uma mulher. A mulher _dele_.

_Deixando o seu cheiro no meu casaco,_

_Deixando o seu gosto nos meus ombros,_

_Eu ainda não consigo entender_

_O que há com essa mulher._

Ela decidiu que seria uma ótima ideia continuar com aquela pequena sessão de torturas que aquele ser de cabelos prateados adorava se submeter.

Acariciou os cabelos macios, olhando profundamente nos olhos dourados, que agora brilhavam mais do que o normal, mostrando como transbordavam de desejo.

Beijou-o, deixando os lábios se roçarem levemente por alguns instantes, impedindo que a pressa e avidez de Kurama Youko estragasse qualquer preliminar que estivesse acontecendo – por mais que fosse a milésima naquela noite.

Quando escutou um rosnado escapar dele, sorriu satisfeita.

Aprofundou o beijo, se encaixando perfeitamente no colo dele, ao passo que movia o corpo lentamente, provocando no youko uma sensação indescritível de prazer. Até parecia que Botan havia aprendido com ele sobre como ser uma conquistadora e amante. Porém, ela estava apenas começando.

_Se eu pudesse guardar todos os arrepios que você me dá,_

_Eu os colocaria em uma jarra ao lado da minha cama._

_E se eu tivesse que desenhar a figura de uma mulher,_

_É você que sairia da minha caneta._

Fizeram amor incontáveis vezes naquela noite. Não conseguiam permitir que a fadiga os dominasse, uma vez que a paixão falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa, quase gritando ao ouvido de ambos que precisava a todo custo ser consumida.

Botan observou Kurama enquanto este caía no sono; perfeito, pálido, com os cabelos longos emoldurando o rosto, os músculos definidos cobertos parcialmente por um lençol. Parecia, sem dúvidas, um anjo. Sorriu ao perceber que era com ele que ela queria estar o tempo todo, embora a maioria das vezes em que se encontravam servia como escapatória para consumirem o desejo incubado durante longas horas. Mas ela era mulher, e como todas as outras, tinha sentimentos.

Levantou-se do futton e caminhou até a grande janela, a fim de observar o luar e agradecer aos céus por ser tão sortuda e feliz. Não percebeu, obviamente, que enquanto caminhava com toda a sua nudez exposta, era observada com precisão pelo olhar perspicaz de Kurama.

Ela era perfeita; as curvas arredondadas, simétricas, a pele macia, os cabelos lisos caindo até um pouco mais da metade das costas...ele suspirou, cansado pela sequencia daquela noite, mas satisfeito por ter uma beldade como _sua_.

_Deixando suas roupas jogadas pelo chão,_

_Me fazendo sair pela porta,_

_E eu ainda não consigo entender_

_O que há com essa mulher._

O sono caiu perfeitamente bem, propício para deixa-los descansar em paz.

_Inevitavelmente estou derretendo enquanto me aproximo do sol,_

_Enquanto ela me queima, eu grito por mais._

_Beba cada gota de suor que me tornei,_

_Me abra e me jogue no chão._

Quando ela acordou, ele já não estava mais lá, e por várias razões óbvias: ela morava sob o mesmo teto que Genkai e Yukina, embora seu quarto fosse o mais afastado de todos, ninguém sabia sobre aquele caso romântico e ambos preferiram preservar tudo o que existia. Não gostariam de correr nenhum risco, e muito menos colocar tudo a perder.

Sorriu ao avistar uma folha de papel sobre o travesseiro que ainda tinha o cheiro masculino do youko. Sentou-se lentamente no futton e começou a ler o que estava escrito. Sentiu vários arrepios percorrerem o corpo quando soube que tudo aquilo era para ela. Somente ela.

_Deixando o seu cheiro no meu casaco,_

_Deixando o seu gosto nos meus ombros,_

_Eu ainda não consigo entender_

_O que há com essa mulher._

A _sua_ mulher.

* * *

><p>Woman - Maroon 5<p>

**N/A: Hello! Bom, estive pensando sobre qual seria o melhor partido para Botan e minha cabeça acabou entrando em parafuso, porque todos combinam muito com ela. Então, decidi fazer um conjunto de ficlets envolvendo ela, com os candidatos presentes em cada capítulo. Como inauguramos com Kurama (o clássico!) o próximo deve ser com quem?**

**Aguardo sugestões!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Botan x Karasu

**Forbidden Love**

* * *

><p>Seu sangue estava gelado.<p>

O estádio todo estava em silêncio, estupefato tanto quanto ela ao presenciar aquela mudança na atmosfera da luta que logo apresentou a todos a forma original do guerreiro ruivo.

-Y-youko... – ela sibilou debilmente, a voz fraca escapou-lhe dos lábios, chamando a atenção das companheiras.

-Você sabia disso? – Shizuru perguntou, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Ela não respondeu, somente esfregou os olhos, como se estivesse em meio ao deserto e fosse perturbada por uma miragem. Ela sentia medo daquele youkai, apesar de sua forma humana ser representada por uma figura adorável.

Além daquela imagem, o que estava incomodando-a realmente era a tensão das lutas do time Urameshi na semifinal do Torneio das Trevas e, embora não achasse que Uraurashima apresentasse grande perigo a Kurama, sentia o corpo todo rígido pelo nervosismo. Aquilo parecia não acabar nunca!

-Vou ao banheiro! – ela anunciou, esbaforida, e saiu correndo. Shizuru e Keiko ainda tentaram impedi-la, mas foi em vão.

-Aonde ela pensa que vai sozinha? – Keiko esbravejou.

Mas ela não se importava, realmente. Queria apenas respirar um pouco e deixar a tensão esvair-se, uma vez que não estava mais suportando estar em um ambiente como aquele. Mal notou que, enquanto divagava com seus pensamentos, era observada atentamente por alguém escondido entre as pilastras.

Quando chegou ao banheiro, quase surtou; era muito sujo, muito escuro e não havia diferença entre masculino e feminino. Quando se deu conta daquilo riu, debochando de si mesma. Ali só havia youkais, logo não era de se esperar limpeza e higiene. Respirou fundo e entrou no lugar, olhando atentamente para os lados, a fim de verificar se estava realmente sozinha ou se seria atacada por algum monstro.

Concluiu que não havia mais ninguém ali, o que a deixou aliviada. Não agüentava mais se sentir daquela forma, como se estivesse em estado de alerta durante todo o tempo.

Cruzou os braços sobre a pia e agachou, encostando a testa na pedra fria. Quando será que aquilo ia acabar? Não queria mais presenciar as lutas tensas que envolviam seus amigos, a idéia de ter que levar alguém para o Reikai não saía da sua cabeça, e seria algo que ela realmente odiaria fazer. Todos deveriam estar bem, sentados em algum parque bonito na capital, contando histórias ou ouvindo as babaquices de Kuwabara e Yusuke.

_Apenas um beijo em meus lábios  
>Bastou isso para selar o futuro<em>

Ainda na mesma posição, abriu a torneira para escutar o barulho da água caindo. Não era muito agradável, mas pelo menos quebrava aquele silêncio mórbido e obscuro que chegava a ser mortal, de tão irritante.

Foi nesse momento que ela se lembrou da forma original de Kurama Youko.

Ela nunca teve atração por youkai algum, por mais sedutor que fosse, porque sabia que era como assinar a própria sentença de morte. Além de não pertencerem ao mesmo mundo, que futuro teria ao se apaixonar por algum deles?

_Apenas um olhar dos seus olhos  
><em>_Foi como um certo tipo de tortur_a

Mas Kurama tinha a habilidade de exercer nela um poder indescritível, que ela jamais conseguia controlar, desde a primeira vez em que seus olhares se cruzaram. Apesar disso, ele era reservado demais e ela não tinha interesse em se arriscar em uma aventura amorosa e, por isso, achou melhor não investir nele.

Mas não podia negar que sua forma de Youko a perturbava demais, como uma ferida aberta que queima sobre a pele. Ela saiu de onde estava, ao lado das suas amigas, justamente para não se complicar com as reações que aquele youkai lhe causava.

Mas todos os pensamentos se apagaram e o medo tomou conta de sua mente no instante em que sentiu a gola da blusa ser violentamente puxada e o corpo cair com força no chão. Fechou os olhos em sinal de que estava sentindo dor por causa do impacto que as costas sofreram ao colidir com o concreto.

_Era uma vez  
>Havia um rapaz e uma menina<em>

Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando avistou um youkai parado sobre ela, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo frágil. Ele era horrível, tinha um olho enorme no centro do rosto deformado e uma boca com dentes que mais pareciam as presas de um tubarão.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo muito medo.

Sem piedade alguma, o youkai pisou com força na barriga dela, fazendo o gosto do sangue subir rapidamente pela garganta.

-Esse lugar não é para mulheres. – o youkai falou de um jeito bastante enrolado, com a voz assustadora.

Ela apertou os olhos, sentindo uma dor muito grande, além do sangue que escorria pelo canto esquerdo da boca.

Sem cerimônia alguma, o youkai ergueu o corpo dela, segurando o pescoço fino em uma das mãos, apertando o local com força. Ela arfava em busca de ar, mas não estava conseguindo. Sem sombras de dúvida, ela morreria.

Quando a visão começou a perder o foco e os braços perderam a força, ela sentia que não conseguiria mais resistir, mas um estrondo fez seus sentidos voltarem, ainda que vagamente. Pode perceber que o youkai não mais a segurava, e sentiu que o corpo estava caindo no ar, prestes a atingir o chão novamente, se não fosse por alguém segurando-a.

_Apenas um toque de suas mãos  
>Foi o que precisou para eu me apaixonar de volta<em>

Inicialmente, ela não conseguiu identificar quem era, porque tudo estava muito escuro. Mas notou que foi colocada no chão delicadamente e suas costas estavam encostadas na parede. Ela se esforçou para ter a visão de volta, e aos pouco conseguiu recuperá-la, mas sentiu o ar faltar quando viu quem estava ali com ela.

O youkai que tentou matá-la estava caído no chão, morto provavelmente por uma bomba. Havia sangue ao redor dele e respingos nas paredes também. O autor daquilo estava parado em frente a ela, encarando-a com olhos misteriosos. Suas vestes negras, os longos cabelos lisos e aquela máscara fizeram-na se lembrar rapidamente de quem era, e mesmo tendo sido salva por ele, ainda sentia medo.

Ele se aproximou e agachou, ficando da mesma altura que ela. Os olhos ainda não tinham se desgrudado, mas ele mantinha um expressão serena, ao contrário dela, que parecia estar bastante assustada.

-Você está bem?

_Amor proibido  
>Nós deveríamos estar juntos?<em>

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça para os lados, indicando que não estava nada bem e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aquela pessoa que estava à sua frente era integrante do time do maior rival de Yusuke, mas por que raios ele estava tentando salvá-la?

Ficaram parados, em silêncio, apenas se observando. Ela sabia que ele era um dos mais perigosos do time Toguro, mas inexplicavelmente o medo que sentia não era por ele apresentar perigo ou não. O que ela mais temia naquele momento era ser hipnotizada pelos olhos violeta.

_Apenas um sorriso em seu rosto  
>Bastou isso para mudar minha sorte<em>

Retirou a máscara lentamente, apresentando um belo sorriso que ela jamais imaginou encontrar em alguém como ele. Permaneceu estática e sentiu algo entalado na garganta quando ele foi aproximando seu rosto, as pontas do longo cabelo negro tocando o tecido da calça, a respiração quente e pausada começando a entrar em contato com a sua atmosfera.

Entreabriu os lábios quando ele, em um gesto puramente instintivo e sensual, lambeu o canto da sua boca, experimentando o filete do sangue doce dela. Mesmo com isso, não houve quebra no contato visual perfurante dele, que em seguida direcionou sua língua para os lábios macios dela.

Inicialmente, ela queria chorar e impedir que aquilo acontecesse, mas o seu maior temor virou realidade, e os olhos violeta realmente conseguiram hipnotizá-la. Ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele a beijasse. A língua ousada dele entrou em contato com a dela, tocando-a com desejo e volúpia, ordenando que seu corpo relaxasse e que os olhos cor-de-rosa se fechassem.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se sentiu satisfeito por saber que estava conseguindo dominá-la com perfeição. Podia notar que ela se excitava mais a cada segundo que passava e resolveu tirar um proveito maior daquela situação.

Deslizou as mãos pelas curvas do corpo dela, dando ênfase para os seios, que se amoldaram perfeitamente às suas mãos, depois a cintura, até chegar nas coxas. Aquela mulher era uma deusa, sua inocência conseguia tirá-lo do sério e, apesar de não ter outros interesses por ela, gostaria de ter outra oportunidade de desvendar toda a sua beleza.

_Apenas um beijo  
>Apenas um toque<br>Apenas um olhar_

Quando se separaram, os lábios dela estavam rosados e inchados, e aparentemente estava bem melhor do que quando ele chegou ali.

Ficaram se olhando por mais alguns minutos, em silêncio, mas a mente dela começava a girar cada vez mais; o que ela havia feito? Estava beijando um dos maiores inimigos de seus amigos!

_Amor proibido  
>Nós deveríamos estar juntos?<em>

Mas não conseguia se movimentar para sair dali. Os olhos dele estavam prendendo-a, e ela só pensava em gastar mais tempo se perdendo neles.

-Se eu sair vivo deste torneio – ele começou, fazendo-a pensar que se ele saísse vivo, provavelmente seus amigos estariam mortos – gostaria de vê-la outra vez.

_Amor proibido  
>Selamos o nosso destino para sempre<em>

O choque tomou conta do corpo dela e, quando pensou em dizer algo, ele se levantou e desapareceu dali, deixando-a sozinha com o corpo ensangüentado do youkai.

Ela tocou os lábios com as mãos trêmulas e engoliu em seco ao considerar a hipótese de que aquele beijo era um dos melhores da sua vida. Tentou se recompor, recuperou a respiração e se levantou, fazendo uma careta ao sentir as costas doerem.

Era melhor voltar para junto de suas amigas e esquecer aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer, ou elas perceberiam a mudança do seu humor e começariam a questioná-la sem parar, o que não a agradaria nem um pouco. Além disso, provavelmente seria crucificada se contasse o que tinha acontecido há instantes atrás.

Reuniu forças para conseguir correr pelos corredores do estádio, rezando para que não encontrasse nenhum outro inimigo ameaçador, desejava apenas chegar com vida ao lugar de onde saiu.

Respirou aliviada quando chegou à arquibancada e correu em direção às meninas.

-Botan, sua louca! Por quê demorou tanto? – Keiko perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

-O que aconteceu? – Shizuru perguntou, desconfiada.

-Nada! Eu... Eu cochilei no banheiro, meninas, foi só isso! – ela tentou disfarçar, rindo.

As amigas aparentemente acreditaram na versão da guia espiritual, e logo voltaram sua atenção para a luta.

-Kurama venceu a luta. Agora é a vez do Kazuma. – Shizuru informou.

-Ah, que bom! – Botan comemorou, ainda tentando se acalmar.

-Ih, olha lá. Aqueles dois não são do time Toguro? – Keiko apontou para o outro lado do estádio, onde Karasu e Bui também assistiam à luta.

-Eles vão se ver com o time Urameshi. Não vai sobrar nem o pó! – Shizuru disse em um tom ameaçador, batendo o punho cerrado na palma da mão.

Os olhares de Botan e Karasu novamente se cruzaram e ela permitiu que um fino e tímido sorriso escapasse. Não sabia se ele estava sorrindo ou não por conta da máscara, mas aquilo não fazia diferença.

Apesar de tudo, tinha gostado do beijo dele e se pegou imaginando como seria se eles se encontrassem novamente.

Mas se contentou em apenas sorrir, porque ela sabia que não se veriam outra vez.

_Amor proibido  
><em>_Amor proibido_

* * *

><p>Forbidden Love - Madonna<p>

_N/A: Eu sei que as meninas não estavam presentes na luta do Kurama contra o baixote pescador, mas eu quis que elas estivessem para que a história tivesse sentido. Esse é o lado bom de ser uma ficwriter! E aí, o que acharam de Botan x Karasu? Deixem suas opiniões e sugestões para o próximo par dela! **Beijos, LS.**_


End file.
